Life Through the Eyes of a Dragon
by Kurai Homura
Summary: I have the underworld dragon inside of me. "You don't know what a monster is yet until you actually see what I can do now give me a reason why I shouldn't snap your puny neck right now." I say coldly. My voice had 1 emotion...bloodthirst
1. Prolugue the beginning

**Chapter 1 –Murdered **

"Kurai! " I heard my name being called but kept walking, ignoring the looks I was getting. They were looks of pity, disgust and anger . My clan was murdered last night. I'm the last of the Ryuu clan and the Homura clan. I despise the looks the villagers give me. I don't need anyone's pity, especially those of this village who treated me so badly. My clan was bound to get murdered; they were ruthless and selfish and wouldn't think twice to kill you if you are weak. I was strongest in out clan, heiress of the Ryuu clan. Many elders were against it because I wasn't a full blood Ryuu and I have the underworld spirit dragon inside of me, Saphira. She is the last female dragon.

My mother was from the Ryuu clan and acted just like it. She was an abuser….a selfish women where power is more important than family and love. My father was from the Homura clan. He was kind and thought of others before himself. I don't know how my mother and he got along. He will never strike me unlike mother who would strike you with the broom if you didn't wash the plates correctly.

I am only 12 years old. Even though I am a genin but I am as powerful as a jonin. I think I will stay a genin for the rest of my life simply because I have Saphira. She isn't a demon but a spirit and I still get treated differently because of it. I had been called a demon, monster and freak. I will never understand that. I believe Naruto will have the same problem when it comes to ranks. It's not right and it's all Dazou's work. He thinks Naruto and I are a wrench in his plans. Yep that's right I'm in team 7. With Naruto, Sasuke, snobby over obsessive bitch, and Kakashi. Thats right I despise Sakura. She doesn't deserve to be a ninja. She doesn't give two shits about the village if _Sasuke-kun _is here. Just like when Orochimaru attacked. She was worried about Sasuke not the village…you can see it in her eyes. I hope she will realize when Sasuke betrays the village that nobody will care for her because she was a bitch when he was around. She would have been crushed in my clan, killed in a seconds notice because she is _**weak.**_ Stupid fan girl. But I shouldn't complain my sister was just like that, that is why she didn't survive. That's why she was killed by my mother. I don't like Sasuke either he is blind. Yes he has the Sharingon but that means nothing when you can't see how powerful one really is.

Anyway now I have no family. Both my clans were murdered, Ryuu clan last night and Homura clan a few years ago. By who? I know exactly who. My clan was murdered the same day the Uchiha clan was murdered. So that means whoever murdered the Uchiha clan murdered my clan. It was not Itachi I saw that day. The guy was too bulky to be Itachi. I know who killed my clans, the Ryuu clan…..the Homura clan…..It was …….Madara…… **Uchiha. **


	2. Pity and Orochimaru

**+Chapter 2- Pity and Orochimaru**

I walked to the Hokage's office slowly. I had to talk to her because apparently I have no family anymore and we need to figure out where I will live. Stupid old hag is just pitying me like everyone else. I swear the next person who has a look of pity on their face will get killed. Shit happens! It's not like I'm sad, like I said I despise the Ryuu clan. But I will get revenge on HIM. He killed my father and the Homura clan so the Uchiha has to die.

I walked up to Tsunade's office not even bothering to knock and just walk him. I saw Team 7 their. Everyone but Sasuke has a look of pity on their face.

"I will kill all of you but Sasuke if I dare see that look of pity on your face again and if you know who I am and what clan I am from you will know I don't play when it comes to spilling blood", I said coldly then my Dragon Eyes flickered just to prove my point. Then turned back to their silver color. They were all shocked when I said that except Sasuke who kept his emotionless on his face as always. They tried their best not to shiver but failed. I smirked at that. This will be fun.

Oh yeah let me explain….I have the Dragon Eye which is better than the Kekkai Genkkai of the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. When I activate Dragon Eye my whole eye turns black and it has a silver slit in the middle and has two circles on either side of the slit and a line in between the circle and slit….All silver. My eye color without the Dragon Eye is Silver. Just for the hell of it I have Black hair that goes past my butt with white strips in it. I have a black dragon tattoo its head starts on the top of my back beneath my neck and its tail wraps around my arm then I have a red dragon and its head starts at my shoulder and its tail wrap all the way down my leg to my ankle and ends at the top of my foot.

"So...Tsunade why am I here?" I say in sickly sweet voice.

"You know why you're here, 1. Your clan was murdered yesterday night, 2. Your friends were worried know you know who murdered your clan and the Uchiha clan-", with that Sasuke looked outraged.

"What do you mean Itachi killed my clan!" he screamed. Then glared at me which of course even bother me.

"Itachi wasn't the only one who murdered my clan, the person who helped him murdered my clan… I will not allow you to talk to me like this. Now shut up before I kill you", I say menacing, but he just kept glaring at me. "And watch who you glare at", I say through gritted teeth. The freaking bastard still had the nerve to glare at me. In a second I had him pinned to the wall of the Hokage's office. "Diddn't I say to watch who you glare at…They might kill you," I lick my lips because of the crazy bloodlust I was having. The blood thirst in the room was so strong everybody was trembling even the Hokage. I smirk in satisfaction. I needed to kill and now.

"Get off of _Sasuke-kun_!" Sakura cries. I snort.

"Why the fuck will I? Huh?" I say slowly with a wicked smile.

"Get off of him, you monster!" she yells. That was the last straw I lost all self control. My bloodlust was too strong for me to handle. I got off of Sasuke then had fan girl pinned to the wall from her neck squeezing tightly.

"You don't know what a monster is yet until you actually see what I can do…now give me a reason why I shouldn't snap your puny neck right now." I say coldly. My voice had no other emotion but blood thirst. Ohhhh and boy was I thirsty.

I let my chakra flare up just to be more threatening. I let go of Sakura's neck and she falls to her knees coughing holding her already bruised neck. I chuckled darkly and was about to walk out but somebody grabs my wrist.

"What the fuck do you want, _Uchiha_," I say his name in disgust.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he says.

"Um …..hmmmm", I pretended to be thinking, "your girlfriend got in the way and I would of killed her but I didn't want the little Uchiha to be girlfriend-less….You know what I mean, right, Sasuke?", I say with a ring to my voice. I pried my wrist from his grasp and walked away.

"Too-too-loo", I say in that same sickly sweet voice. I walked back to my house still ignoring the annoying looks I was getting. It was funny looking at their faces distorted in between hatred and disgust. They absolutely despise me. That's just the way I like it. These people don't know what it feels like to be in the dark. I make sure I'm in the dark. I AM a monster, Why did I attack Sakura if I didn't want to be labeled a monster? Because I felt the need to wrap my hands around her puny, weak, useless neck. I didn't even use Dragon Eye .I walked home and opened the door and slammed it closed. I stomped to my room and stared at the wall.

After a good 10 minutes u got sick of just staring at the wall so ran out of the house with all my training gear on. I had a blood red shirt with a black dragon design on it and black shorts that had red flames on the bottom trim. Then I had my hair in a low ponytail with my bangs out and black ninja shoes. I ran full speed to the training grounds past all the rookies and into the forest. I ran so fast that I was nearly invisible I ran deeper into the forest so when I do my techniques nobody can see them and I won't kill anybody. I felt somebody's presence behind me but ignored it. I went to the largest tree and started punching it with chakra enlaced fists. With the second blow it made a sickly groan and fell to the ground. I was waiting for the person to get bored and leave but it was like they were waiting for me to do something. So I just kept punching trees so hopefully the person will leave and I will get some real training on. I got sick of training and activated dragon eye. My eyes turned black and silver and I looked around to where I felt the presence. The person was masking their chakra good but my eyes don't miss a thing. I looked at a tree and saw a person behind it. My dragon eye shows me the person's past and who they are and I can practically read their mind…..but…..I wasn't expecting this.

"Come out, Orochimaru", I said his name like it was venom. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? I just stood there not bothering to go into a stance.

"Hello, Kurai of the Ryuu and Homura clan, I heard a lot about you. I see what the rumors were is true, you are truly great….I was even masking my chakra." He hisses.

"Why the fuck are you fucking here, you snake?!" I say coldly.

"Such foul language for a young lady and you know exactly why your hear don't you?" he says.


	3. Curse seal and Betrayal

**Chapter 3- Curse mark and Betrayal**

" I use whatever fucking language I fucking want to you fucking snake. You don't fucking control me." I say through gritted teeth. He just stares at me in surprised by my string of curses. Then he extends his neck and he bites my neck. BITES ME!! "What the hell are you a vampire or something?" I scream.

"Uhh….no" he hissed.

"The why the fuck did you fucking bite my neck you motherfucker!" I ask. I was even surprised that I said so many curses. Then there was the pain in my neck. I drop to my knees gasping for air I felt like I was suffocating.

" You will seek me out for power" he hisses then morphs into the ground. I scream in pain and held my shoulder. I tried to activate my dragon eye but the pain was unbearable and I squeezed my shoulder and screamed in pain again. Before I knew it I have every team around me looking at me. They just stared they didn't help me but I couldn't blame them. I felt weak…..I will not be weak in front of anybody.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by ANBU. One with a cat mask picked me up through me over their shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was in the Hokage's office. I was about to scream again but held it in….. the curse seal is taking my chakra. I refuse to look weak in front of these WEAKLINGS. I refuse! The guy that had me over his shoulder drops me on the floor. He looked at Tsunade.

"She has a curse mark", he says and just on cue the pain started worse than before. I held my shoulder so tight I can feel my skin breaking under the pressure.

"Take her to get a seal", Tsunade commands, The ANBU immediately picks me up and I close my eyes shut.

I open my eyes to see I'm in a bare room and Kakashi was in front of me.

"Okay I'm going to have to take your shirt off", he says seriously. I give a tight nod and close my eyes again. He takes off my shirt slowly so now I was only in wrap that covered my chest. I can hear him bite his thumb and feel him start drawing symbols across my arms and hands, down to the floor then down my stomach and back. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Slowly I open my eyes to see him doing hand seals. Then the pain gets worse. I screamed and I faded into darkness.

Have you ever had a dream that's a memory? Well that's the dream I was having right now.

-------Dream---------

"Kurai!" My father says but his voice is pained and it sounded very faint. I jump to my feet and go to where I heard his voice. I start running to the training grounds we have in the compound. What I heard and saw was not expected.

"When are you going to tell her Hikari….That you named her Kurai for a reason. That she has the underworld dragon, Saphira in her…That the voice she hears is not just her imagination. Hikari I told you that you must tell her that I put the spirit inside of her and that I did it for her to be powerful and so that she will not be loved. Ties only make things harder and you just made a tie with her so that means I would have to kill you." I knew that voice it was my mother. I activate dragon eye to see my mother with a kunai to my father's neck. I come out and tackle my mom to the ground but she throws me off of her in a second. My father than gets up and helps me up. He goes down to eye level to me and puts his lips by my ear.

"Listen, Kurai I always loved you no matter what so don't let anybody else tell you otherwise. Bonds make you stronger and that's why I made sure my daughter had a goal so if I were killed somehow I want you to know that the bond I have with you will make you stronger. Okay? " I didn't question why he said it because I knew he will not tell me.

" If somebody were to kill you I promise I will avenge you father. " I said.

"Would you go Kurai I need to keep your mother under control but listen what she said about Saphira is true I did not tell you for I wanted to protect you and wanted you to live a normal life. Please don't be mad. " he pleaded I nod my head and run away as far as possible. I didn't ever want to see my mom again. She will never be forgiven for the deed that she has done.

----------dream ends----------------------

I shoot out of the bed I was in. I remember that time it was the time I figured out I had Saphira and the first time my mother tried to kill my father. I look at my surroundings to see I'm in a hospital bed. I look around to see my back pack beside the hospital bed. I got out of the bed and immediately the memories flood back to me. I remember Orochimaru and the curse mark. I put my hand on my shoulder to see the same curse mark the Uchiha has. Dammit I let that snake have me….I need to get stronger…I cant get stronger being in this bed…….I refuse to be weak. I ran to the bathroom and changed into another pair of training gear but it is exactly the same style. I slip my ninja boots on that go up my knee and jumped out of the bathroom window. I go through the buildings in the dark….I see I been asleep a while, I thought as I looked to the moon to determine the day. It's been 4 days since I got the curse mark judging by the moons phase.

I opened the door to my house once I got their and went to my drawers I pulled out a black shirt with s black and white skirt with slips up the side and some bandages to wrap around my waist to knees. Then I went to a different drawer with fishnets and grabbed so fingerless gloves that went to my elbow and I went to the bathroom to change. When I got out I put on some knee high puts and took a whole bunch of scrolls out and filled them with food and clothes.

Once I was finished I put on my ninja gear and took out headband I took a kunai from my pouch and put a slit through the middle.

I disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared at the village gates. Who I saw there was expected I knew it would of happened sometime.


	4. Sasuke and training

**Today was the worst day ever first I got knocked off a chair and almost went unconscious and then I dropped my ipod in the toilet so now I have no ipod and a giant bump on my head.**

**Story-**

**Chapter 4- Sasuke and training**

Sasuke?

Of course it's Sasuke who else would be there?

So now I stood at the village gates just staring at Sasuke. My direction? Sound Country. I'm going to Orochimaru's base. I merge with the shadows and start running out of the gates not even looking at the gates to see Sasuke weird expression. It's just a coincidence that he and I left at the same exact time. He probably isn't even going to Orochimaru's. Once out of view I jump from tree to tree.

Two hours later I still felt Sasuke's presence behind me. I stopped and listened.

"Come out", I say in a cold voice. Sasuke comes from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?", he says.

"Hmmmmm, Why should I tell you?" I made it so my voice can make a grown man shiver.

"I'm leaving the village to get stronger….I'm going to Orochimaru's base." He says.

"I'm too" then I pinned him to the tree. "If I figure out your lying and your actually still allied with Konoha your dead, got it?" he nodded and I let him fall to his knees then I started jumping from tree to tree again with Sasuke behind me.

We made it to the Sound Country's borders in a few days. I walked through the gate to only be surrounded by sound ninja.

"Why are leaf ninja here?" One ninja with six arms says.

"We're here to see Orochimaru and if you enjoy your life I suggest you let me go." I say coldly. Speaking of the snake he walks straight through the crowd.

"I see you're here, Kurai, Sasuke," he hisses," I said you'll seek me for power did I not".

"I don't really fucking care what you said…..I've been in your head I know your plans but let me tell you one thing, I refuse and will not let you take my body for a container," I say rather menacing. He laughs.

"I forgot about your Kekkai Genkai you can see everything about a person, like there weaknesses and strengths, but dear I changed my mind I will have Sasuke first. You will come later in my plans." He says.

" One, my name is not dear and I have a name I expect you to use it and two, I saw what you've done and just because I will be with you don't expect me to give you respect, Got it?"

"I didn't expect you to", he hisses than walks away gesturing us to follow him. I walk behind him slowly Sasuke is in front of me. As he walks through the crowd it splits like he is god. I turn my Dragon Eye on and glare at them. Nobody dares to move. I laugh evilly and everybody starts getting nervous. All the shinobi shift uncomfortably and start sweating. Man this is fun.

We've been running/walking/jogging whatever you want to call it for 8 hours. So far we went through a forest and stopped three times to different buildings. And now we finally get to a underground base. How did we know it was there? It was a giant circle thing that was open. It was so obvious. I almost laughed when I saw it. Anyway we go inside or jump inside and the hallway is dim and only lit by candles.

"Orochimaru where is Kabuto?" I say with no respect what-so-ever.

"He's on a mission for me", he hisses. Does this guy ever stop hissing.

"When will we start training?", Sasuke asks.

"We can start now" Orochimaru says. I sit down against the wall with my knees up and my arms hanging off of them. Knowing this guy it will be fun. My blood thirst rises slowly.

"How will we train?" I say you can hear the excitement in my voice. I activate Dragon Eye just to show my excitement. Orochimaru laughs and starts to walk away.

"Follow me….I will show you" he says, sounding excited himself.

'You must not show my power to him at all' Saphira says in my head. 'Don't worry….What do think? Im not stupid. This guy cannot be trusted.' I say back. I get up off the floor and start following him. I look around. 'It's a plain field' I note. It was true nobody was in sight. It was just….grass.

"Who's my oppoment?" I ask.

"These people", and in an instant there are thousands of people around us with the intent on killing. I laugh maniacally.

"Tell me when to start…Sasuke you ready this is going to be fun." I say with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Ready when you are", he says but he sounded I don't know? Nervous maybe. I laugh again and got ready in a stance just for the hell of it as they surrounded us.

"You may start", Orochimaru says amused. He jumps out of the circle of people and in the trees watching you guys slowly. I did a hand sign.

"Summoning Jutsu: Dragon Flame" I say and in an instant a read dragon appears. He circles the sky and lands next to me. "Ready Flame", I say he nods his head and I climb on his back. He flies into the sky and we look at what we got. Roughly a million people or so. Apparently all these people work for Orochimaru or used to work for him because they were dead the moment their opponent was me.

"You guys are dead" I say excitedly. I do more hand signs.

"Wind Element: Sickling winds" As I say it Flame blows fire from his mouth so now it was double the fire power. He swirls in circles as half the people catch on fire, screaming as soon as the fire touches them. I laugh again.

"I love the sounds of people dying", I say reminding myself of Anko. I ask Flame to go down so I can get off because I wanted to fight. He does what I ask and I lump off. I take out a scroll from my puch and summon the Great Crystal Sword. It was one of my favorite swords. It's hilt is black and white with a silver dragon encrusted in it. My blood thirst is strong as I go around slashing any flesh I can. I slashed a guys head off and when another guy came at me with a hammer thing I turned around and slashed his arm off with my sword all while laughing like a maniac. Soon everybody who came toward me was killed and was in a bloody pile and Sasuke kept all his people alive but unconscious.

"That was no fun it wasn't even a challenge" I say as I wipe the blood off my sword with a piece of cloth. I take out another scroll and summon a scabbard with the same style as the hilt. I made sure my sword was free of any blood then slipped it in it. I put the sword on my slash and turn to where Orochimaru was. He walks out looking very surprised.

"Kurai you are extremely strong…..you left no one alive. …the was very unexpected of you but you still didn't show me your true power." He says or hisses. I flip him the birdie and start walking away stepping on all the dead bodies that surrounded me while he talked with Sasuke.

"I leave nobody alive when I fight……If you are stupid enough to fight me you better maje sure your funeral is prepared because you will not come out alive unless Satan comes bursting through the ground and decides to bring me to hell which I doubt because I pretty sire he likes me" I say loudly enough for Orochimaru and Sasuke to hear. But I made sure I made it clear when I said it so that they will get the point across to not mess with me.

"You will train with me everyday so be prepared" he hisses. I walk away laughing.

"Whatever just make sure you have enough people to give me because the more the merrier." I say still laughing like a maniac.


	5. Going to town and Unexpected

Chapter 5-

After training we went back to base. I only used less than 1% of my chakra during the training. Kabuto came later on and showed us to our rooms. Mine's was right next to Sasuke's and it was bare and plain. I needed to fix it up. Why did I have to have a room right next to Sasuke's? Why me? Orochimaru gave me a cloak. It was black and had flames on the trims of the bottom and the end of the sleeves and hood. Then it had a red dragon on the back that head started on the hood and it's rest of the body went all the way down to the bottom of the cloak. Under the cloak I had ninja gear but instead white it was red to match my cloak. I had a flaming slash across my stomach with the Great Crystal Sword in between the slash. There was a knock on my door and the door opens to reveal Kabuto with a tray of food. He brings it over to me.

"Here is your food, Kurai-chan", he says and sets the food on the bleh color bed and walks out. As soon as he closes the door I go over to the food or if you can call it that. To me it just looked like a pile of shit. I pick up the tray and threw it at the wall knowing Kabuto will come to see if I didn't kill myself or something. And I was right he came right in.

"Are you- " I cut him off.

"I refuse to eat this shit…I'm going to the nearest town and getting some decent food and stuff I need from the store" I yell but the last part was threatening him to disagree. I get off the bed and left the room and started walking down the hallway. Suddenly there was a 'poof' and Sasuke appears in front of me looking mighty pissed that someone woke him up. I stopped waiting for him to go.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty, now would you GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY I'M HUNGRY AS FUCK", I scream the last part. He had the nerve to take out his sword and put it to my neck. I don't think this guy has any sense I can kill him in the blink of an eye. Well I stood still I didn't move at all. I activated Dragon Eye just for the hell of it and turned my head slowly to stare at Sasuke. Well let's just say he looked tired as hell and looked like he was going to murder somebody. He also had Sharingon activated to. Then before you can count to one I had took the sword off my neck, threw the sword on the floor and pulled his hands behind his back .

"What happened, Mister Grumpy? Forgot the rules on how to play? Hmmmmm?" I say in a cheery voice.

"Hn" he grumbled. I laugh and let go of him.

"Now….Tell me why you are here and tried to attack me because I made fun of you? Huh? ", I say seriously but my voice showed a threat.

"Orochimaru is making me go to town with you", he says slowly like I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Ughhhh…What? The guy don't think I can handle myself. The idiot he just don't know who I am does he? Well ok Mr. Grumpy let's go", I said cheery at the last part but muttered the first. I start walking with Mr. Grumpy trailing behind me. I'm actually in a good mood but that can change in a second. I jumped out of the opening in the Earth and smelt the air.

'Being in a hole for a few hours is horrible' Saphira says feeling disgusted,

'You do belong underground, you're a Underworld Dragon after all?' I say back.

'Yes but the Underworld has way more space than that mole hole though. I laugh evilly.

'Wow I feel bad for you' I say

The forest was calm as I jumped from tree to tree going to town which was 2 hours away. And I have to deal with Mr. .Grumpy at my tails. Ohh the glory of it! Please note the heavy sarcasm dripping off every word I said.

It has been 2 hours and we are still jumping from tree to tree when we felt a familiar presence that made us stop dead in our tracks. We look around and all we heard was

"Sasuske you teme!" Naruto screamed. 'Dammit' Saphira says in my head.

'The kyuubi container' I say knowing if I stayed here I will be forced to fight and I don't want an all out demon- spirit war right now.

"Sasuke I'll keep going. If I stay this will be a very very ugly fight", I said feeling Saphira start to get ready to start fighting. "This is your fight anyway but remember if you go to Konoha things will not be the same", I say knowing I was right and with all serious.

"Not a chance", Sasuke says with a smirk and starts charging at Naruto .

"Just remember, Mr. Grumpy, Have fun!" I say as I start jumping threw trees towards the town. I felt 4 presences # 1 Kakashi, #2 Snobby fangirl (probably crying over Sasuke, #3 Itachi and #4 unknown. O jump to Itachi and the unknown presence to see black cloaks with red clouds. I activate Dragon eye. Information comes up on the Unknown presence. It figures he's blue and has kills and everything he used to be in the seven swords men. He is from the Akatsuki nad his name is ….Kisame.

"Hello Kurai" Itachi says.

"Hello…Itachi…..Kisame", Kisame looks surprised that I know his name.

"Itachi…..do you know this kid?" Kisame asks Itachi.

"Yes and no…She is the last from the Ryuu clan and the Homura clan. Both clans murdered. One was murdered the night of the Uchiha massacre and the other was murdered a few nights ago. She is very powerful probably stronger than me so we best not fight her." He says than in a blink of an eye he is behind me and pushes a pressure point behind my neck and just as I'm about to fall he puts me over his shoulder.

"Fucking Bastard", I say before I go into a black abyss.


	6. Memory and 'Tobi'

**Chapter 6- Memories and 'Tobi'**

------Dream/Flashback-----

I was in my room lying on the floor staring ceiling. Mom and Dad were fighting again as usual but I heard a crash and screams. 'Shit' I said in my mind. I quickly got off my bed and ran toward the screaming. Bodies littered the floor. Everywhere there was blood, everywhere you looked you saw people with fear in their eyes. The people who were standing were barely able to stay up and conscious. My father was still standing and turned his head to look at me.

"Remember our promise, Kurai-chan", he said before he collapse on the floor. I ran to him and kneeled next to him.

"Don't worry, father, I won't," I said as I started to cry. We were trained not to cry. We were told to get rid of any emotions to survive. From here on out I WILL not show any emotions that will make me vulnerable. I will get rid of all emotions. I WILL avenge my father and I will do anything to do it. I looked around to see a man crouched down on the roof. He had a bloodied sword in his hand and had the Sharingon. I activated Ryuu Eye. Madara's information popped out, THIS CANT BE RIGHT!! This cant be Madara! I get up from my kneeling position and dry my tears. I look into the eyes of the Sharingon user, these are definitely the eyes of Madara Uchiha. I walk closer to him and he uncrouches, jumps off the roof and lands perfectly next to me.

"You show no more fear, though, you see the bodies of your clan littered before you. You have realized something. What was it?" Madara says lowly.

"We are not supposed to cry as a kionichi or shinobi. I realize that in order to survive I must not have any emotions. Emotions cloud your judgment and make it so you do things that you're not suppose to or wouldn't do. That is what I realize," I say back to him coldly.

"Good, I will have use for you later, Kurai" he says.

"I will not cooperate, you will NOT use me in ANY way without a fight……I WILL avenge my father, Madara_-sama,_" I say sarcasm dripping off the suffix.

"Your letting emotion get crowd your judgment," he says coming closer to my face. So close I can feel and smell his minty breath.

"The only emotion I will have is hate," I say.

" Then why keep your promise to avenge your father?" he says as he goes behind me. He bends down so his mouth is close to my ear. I can practically feel his lips on it.

"I never go back on my word. If I say I'm going to do something I'm going to do it. I promised him when I was younger that I WILL avenge him. Now I have to live with the consequences. So stop asking me questions and get the fuck away from me before I call Flame to burn your ass to a crisp," I say, venom dripping off every word I said. I pull my hands up to do a handsign but Madara grabs my hands before I did it.

"No need I'm leaving now," he says.

"Then go , but I promise you the moment we meet again I WILL be stronger trust and believe Madara, Mark my words," I say before he disappears. I look at all the bodies around me and sit down beside my father. ANBU SURROUNDS ME.

"Ma'am, do you know who did this," One with a cat mask says.

"No" I lie fluidly.

-------Dream/ Flashback end------

I woke up with someone shaking me.

"Wake up, un," they say. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.

"Brat it's not working. Yo girl wake the hell up or leader-sama is going to kill your ass," he says in a irritated voice. I activate dragon eye my eyes still closed.

"I'll like to see him try," I said coldly. I open my eyes slowly. I look around to see a guy with blond hair and another with blood red hair like Gaara. The kid with blond hair had drop dead gorgeous blue eyes. They were both pretty handsome if I say so myself. Well Blondie is from Iwa his name is Deidara. 'Figures' I thought. Well he has mouths on his hands and one on his stomach for explosive clay. Hmmmmm I like that jutsu. The red head has a mastery in puppetry. His name? Sasori of the Red Sand. He's from Suna. Sasori is really old as in like old. He turned himself into a puppet so he looks or stays a 15-16 year old. Both were powerful to and both extremely LOVED art. They were from Akatsuki and would strike fear in anybody's heart but I'm not anybody. I realized that Sasori had chakra strings attached to me.

"Sasoriiii…..get the chakra strings. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" I yell the last word but he doesn't unattached them. I flame my chakra almost halfway and the chakra strings vaporize.

"Now", I look at their shocked faces and smirk, "Where is the so called 'leader'?" I say slowly.

"We'll show the way, un. He wanted to see you anyway", I walk slowly behind Blondie until he gets glomped by something.

"Senpai, Senpai, leader said wake the lady up", the thing says. Then Deidara kicks the thing off and it falls to floor. I look to see it has a orange mask with a little hole for his eye. I close my eyes to see HIS information. Madara Uchiha. I open eyes wide and look at the guy. No mistaking it it's him. I take a defensive stand.

"Remember me?" I say coldly.

"Tobi remembers lady", Madara says in a cheery voice like he is a little kid. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING THE FUCK ON?

'That's definitely Madara,' Saphira says.

Story's Song- The World Outside by Eyes set to Kill


	7. Real feelings

Chapter 7

"Madara", I growl under my breath. He looks at me once and pulls me into a room. "What the fuck?"

"Nobody knows I'm Madara and I know I'm not going to ruin that for you or anybody got it?" he growls back. I unsheathe my Crystal Sword.

"Listen Madara, I don't have any time for games I told you that when I see you again I will be stronger and I'm not going back on my word you got it?" I say as I take another defensive stance. I point my sword at him. "I will defeat you Madara. I don't know when but I will and you will regret ever killing my clan", I say as I charge forward sword in hand. I jump in the air and slash down only to hit the ground. Dammit the gut dodged it. The ground beneath my sword cracks. Madara's presence is behind me I spin on my heel and slash my sword at him only to be stopped with a kunai. "I refuse to lose to you now! After all I did to get stronger to beat you I refuse to lose!" I scream. I raise my chakra about half way and he raises his to match mine. I jump to the end of the room and so does he. We both charge forward, my chakra raising to a extreme level. Metal on metal echoes through the room as the room is enveloped in both our chakras mine, red and black, and his is red. It makes a giant ball around us. I raise my chakra more all the way to the top as the whole room is engulfed in my swirling red and black chakra. My tattoos on my back start to glow as I summon power from Saphira. My hair turns red with black high lights as my eyes are swirling from Ryuu eye. I go to the end of the blank room and see Madara at the other side. He takes off his mask and I can see he looks very interested in this fight. I thrust forward and both weapons clash together but mine is way stronger and the ground beneath him starts to crack as I put more strength. I laugh maniacally and repeated hit his kunai with my sword with tarts to glow white because of the chakra I put into it.

"You never asked why I murdered your clan, why didn't you ask." Madara asks.

"It doesn't matter, you killed my father now I must kill you, I don't care about the reason why you killed him. I don't care about shit you say. I don't even care if you said the Hokage ordered you to. You killed my father and for that you must die. I promised to avenge him and I will. "I scream as I put more force in every slash of my sword, making my muscles scream out in protest.

"You think I wanted to murder your clan…..do you think I wanted to murder my clan? No. The Homura and the Uchiha had a peace treaty that nobody could break. But the Ryuu was a different story you should know why I killed those people they did something I couldn't forgive; they broke their treaty and killed some of us. I was supposed to kill you but I didn't… I don't know why "he says as we continue to clash out swords.

"I'm the strongest in probably the whole leaf village…I can destroy everybody that is there with just a simple word and how do you think they treated me when they figured out I can do that much damage. Actually they don't even know half of what they do because I'm always holding back. But this time I won't hold back on you or anybody who gets in my way. " I say. We continue to clash swords I jump in the air and force my sword down. It cuts him in the shoulder and he looks really surprised that I actually did that.

'I want you to try something I had the power of when I wasn't sealed inside of you try this' Saphira tells me some stuff to say.

"Now where was I ….Oh yeah I was going to fucking kill you" I say as my blood thirst fills the room. I say something that will end it all. "Dark element, Black abyss" Suddenly the ground starts to shake and an abyss appears in front of us black mist comes from it in the shape of skulls. Darkness creeps out from the abyss and toward Madara it starts dragging him inside the abyss. But he escapes it just in time by raising his chakra to a unexplainable level. He looks inside the abyss with a quirked eyebrow. Darkness shaped like a spear shoots out of it aimed at him but he dodges it by an inch. He looks at it kinda surprised.

"Can you explain to me what was that, that you just shot at me", he asked. I glare at him and raise my hand darkness comes out of the abyss and goes towards him he tries to jump back from it but it's too fast and consumes him.

"Darkness, Consume" I say just as Saphira as says. The Darkness then squeezes around his body and I walk toward the door. When I feel he is not moving anymore I call off my darkness and the abyss disappears. It leaves a bloodied body behind but when I go up to it it's still breathing. "Why the fuck won't you die?" I growl but walk out of the door anyway. I past Deidara and Sasori bloodied and with a extreme headache.

"Tell leader I will see him when I feel like fucking going, K?" I say to their shocked faces. They nod numbly and I walk by them. "Oh and don't go in the room I just came out of go get 'leader' and tell him to handle it, do not go in there do you understand me because if you don't there will be hell to pay", they nod again as I walk by them and go into a random room that had no name or anything in it. It just had a bed and a candle. 'Oh well' I thought as I drop on the bed and go into another restless sleep.


	8. Finding out the Truth

Chapter 8- Finding out the truth

-------Dream---------

"Please don't do this mother, Please", I begged but she didn't listen she went toward my sister with a knife in her hand. This is horrible. She advanced toward my sister, she brought the knife down upon my sister and slashed her arm. My sister remained still. Crying silently, begging my mother to stop. I went toward my mom just as she brought the knife down again she slashed my stomach.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit…I'm going to eliminate something that should of never happened in the first place", she says sadistically as she ripped me out of her way and slashed my sisters face diagonally. I scream as my chakra rises.

"You will not hurt her anymore", I say my voice dark and didn't even sound like me.

"Too late, she's going to die in a few minutes and there's nothing you can do about it…..she is as good as dead even though she was that from the beginning….she was worthless why would you protect somebody so worthless, huh?" she asks. My silver eyes turn black. "Oh my….you activated it at such a young …..You activated your Dragon Eye at the age of five very interesting", She says but then she does a maniac life and starts screaming yes. I run to my sister to check her pulse. No pulse. I start breathing heavily as more tears fall. This can't happen.

"Tsuki, you can't die…Please don't leave me alone….please", I sob as I cry more. My mom just smiles down at me. I get back up red and black chakra surrounding me. My hair turns red as I move forward toward my mother. "You will never ever lay a hand on me anymore…got it? I won't hesitate to kill you if you do", I say as she trembles under the force of how heavy my chakra is.

"O-okay" she stutters. I stop my chakra and smile at her.

'Good" I say as I walk away.

------Dream end---------

I wake up in sweat. I never remembered that part of my past. I blacked out right before I activated dragon eye. So that is what happened. I never remembered how I activated dragon eye nor did I remember how my sister died. After that my mom didn't hit me as much. That is probably why. She still hit me no doubt but not as fiercely as before. I look around the room I was in. That's when I noticed a bump under the blanket. I throw it off the bed and it mutters a string of curses.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you fucking doing sleeping in the same fucking room as me?" I ask/yell. The blanket is removed from the person's body to reveal a gorgeous guy with silver hair and had a chain with a upside down triangle I recognized as the Jashin symbol. I have considered becoming a Jashinist but never really acted on it. Then I notice he doesn't have a shirt on. Ohh my! The dude has the best abs I ever saw in my life.

"I should be asking you what the fuck are you doing in my room, you bitch?" I smirk at him at his use of curses. "What the fuck you fucking cursing at?" he asks.

"You", I say bluntly. He looks at me confused.

"Why?"

"Well I like how you use your curses you remind me of me" I say slowly. Suddenly he smirks too.

"Okay" he says. I start walking out the room but stop just as I am about to open the door.

"Don't get to fucking flattered, this won't get you off the hook from sleeping in the same bed as me." I say the smirk still plastered on my face.

"Didn't think so. Anyway what is a bitch doing sleeping in my fucking bed anyway?" he asks. I shrug.

"I was forced to come here. They kidnapped me. They knocked me out because they knew I can kill them in a second" I say as I walked out.

"Yeaaaa like a bitch can beat us", he says cockily. I activate Dragon Eye.

"Don't get cocky, Hidan. You obviously have no idea who you are talking to. I can kill you in a blink of an eye and nobody will know", I say darkly. He looks at me then at the door, he starts walking toward the door walking right past me. He opens the door only to see Deidara past by.

"You don't want to get her mad, as you can see she is still covered in blood from yesterday. Apparently she beat Tobi half to death yesterday when he looked at her wrong or that is what Tobi said" he whispers to Hidan even though I can hear them. That is when I looked down to see I'm still covered in blood. Fuck! I look in my weapon pouch and found what I was looking for. I took the scroll and set it on the ground and make a hand sign. It opens with a puff of smoke and I look at the clothes there. I took some clothes which consist of red and black skirt and a black shirt with my regular fishnets. Then some black knee high ninja boots with red laces. I take the clothes and shut the door and change quickly I burn my old clothes with a quick jutsu. Then I walk out of the door …..i think I'll see _leader _I mused. I walk past Hidan and Deidara not before turning around and giving them a glare because they were looking at my ass. I smirk as they shudder. I go to the place with the most chakra which I assumed was the leader because he didn't suppress it like everyone else in here. I smirk as I just open the door. He isn't the _real_ leader right? What's the harm done? I know Madara is alive and I kept him alive for a reason. Sitting there in all his glory was none other than Nagato also none as Pein here. I smirk as I walk up to his desk.

"Hello, Nagato", I say cockily his eyes widen as my smirk widens.


	9. Meeting Nagato and Another Meeting

Chapter 9- Meeting Nagato and Another Meeting

Nagato looks at me shocked.

"What?" I say annoyed he is looking at me like I grown a few heads. He pins me to a wall.

"How do you know who I am?" He asks as my smirk widens if possible. I point to my eyes which had Dragon Eye.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I know…..hmmmm?" I say he looks at me suspiciously. "Now down to business why the fuck am I here and why did Madara want me here?" I ask in a serious voice. He looked shocked at me again. "I get that I know a lot of things but would you please stop looking at me like that..It's getting me fucking annoyed" I growl.

"Ok…since you know what the Akatsuki is and where its base is…I can't let you leave…. as for why Madara wants you I have no idea you need to ask him".

"One: I know wants me what I want to know is why he wants me _here. _Two: You will figure out for me because I basically killed the guy yesterday. Three: If you don't do number two I _will _kill you. Got it?" I say with a sadistic grin on my face.

"You can't kill me" he says sure of himself. I look at him with a disbelieving look on my face.

"You think you can be _me. Me? _Are you serious? I practically killed Madara and you still think you can beat me? Gosh you are as stupid as you look." I say shocked. He looks at me.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki…you will be joining today and your cloak and ring will be in the empty room by tonight. You will not tell anybody about me or Madara and you will not kill any Akatsuki members. Join or die?" He asks. I look at him and laugh. Not like a chuckle but a fool blown laugh. I deactivate Dragon Eye.

"Dude I will join but trust me if I didn't join I would not be killed. Trust and believe Nagato. As for not telling anybody Madara made that clear when I fought him. Ok well I need to know where my fucking room is so I can get the fuck out of here" I say feeling suffocated in the weird room. He nods tightly and yells for Sasori and Deidara to come. They come in and instantly pale when they see me. I kept a emotionless mask on. I nod to them and start going toward the door before I leave I turn to face Nagato.

"Have fun, _leader"_ I say sarcastically and walk out the office and lean on the outside waiting for Nagato to give them orders to give me a room. Soon enough they walk out and motion for me to follow them we walk down some halls with some turns which I memorized. They stop by a red door.

"This is your room, un" Deidara says as he starts to walk away with Sasori. I nod to him as I walk in the room which was so …boring! I close the door behind me and sit on the bed where my uniform and ring was. I look at the ring which how the kanji for Dark on it. 'Coincidence,' I thought bitterly.

'No coincidence' says Saphira. True……. I look at the room which was white. God I need some paint. I thought as I got back up I went back outside and right into Nagato's office. I go in without knocking and see Nagato there with a blue hair girl. One flicker of Dragon Eye tells me she is Konan she knows Nagato is Nagato. 'Thank you…..Now I don't have to call him leader.' I thought thankful.

"Nagato I'm going out to get paint in the nearest town so yeah bye," I say flatly as Konan glares at me..I glare right back. "What the fuck is your problem?" I growl at her…she continues to glare at me. I pin her to the wall in second. "I said this to Sasuke and I'm going to tell you this once. Watch who you glare at , they might. Kill. You. You got it, Konan" I say through gritted teeth. Nagato looks at Konan.

"Listen to what she says..She is stronger than all of us" he says with his eyes close. She looked shocked at him than looks at me with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I don't believe a 12 year old is stronger than me", she spats. I push her deeper in wall making cracks in the wall because the pressure I was putting on her. I activate Dragon Eye and look at her eyes. I smirk when I see fear in them as she trembles under my gaze. I glare at her and she shakes more.

"Now what were you saying about me not being stronger than you", I say with a smirk on my face. She says nothing. I let her go and she falls to the floor. I walk at the door not before giving both of them a glare that they shivered under. I go back to my room and pull on the cloak I take the ring which was black and the kanji was red, and put it on my right pinkie. I look around to see a straw hat on the floor with white strings I pull it on and walk toward the exit. Don't ask me how I know where it is though. So I push a rock and the ground starts to shake and the rocks move out of the way. Outside is Sakura and Naruto with Kakashi. I smirk as I walk toward them.

"What brings you here?" I say as they turn to look at me wide-eyed.

"Where is Sasuke?!" Sakura screams. I smirk at her.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know?" I say happily.

"You know where he is…Now tell us or we will be forced to fight you" She says. I glance at Naruto and see he already has the fox's power. Saphira shakes as she makes a noise that sounds like a hissing noise. One thought occurred to me as I was hearing her move 'Aww shit…not again!'


	10. Meeting New People

**Ummm I added like 3 more characters…there from my friends story Nenins road to Harmony.**

**I actually made it so both our character meet in mine and his story.**

**I never did a disclaimer right? I don't remember.**

**Anyway I do NOT own bleach. All I own is Kurai. ****Galaxy-Monarch Frosty10001 owns Nenin, Siren, and Deyanara. **

Chapter 10-Meeting new people

I froze on spot. 'SAPHIRA NOT NOW! YOU CAN'T DO THIS NOW!" I scream at her through my head. Shit…She's going to release her power. I can't let her do it. Her chakra fought its way through my chakra system as it swirled around me. My eyes turned completely black and my hair turned flaming red with black highlights. I scream at the pain in my head. As the pain subsides and Saphira takes over I lunge at Naruto. Shitt! He's using the Kyuubi power. Suddenly I felt someone stick piece of paper on my forehead and the chakra was forced back in my body. I sink to my knees breathing heavy; I look up to see Nagato.

"What the fuck do you want?",

"What the fuck do you want?" I growl at him. He looks at me Rinnegan in his eyes.

"You have a mission", he says calmly looking past me. I look behind me to see Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura still there. I wave.

"Well I have to go…business calls…so have fun you're not goin' to get any information outta me", I say as I smirk. I turn toward 'Pein' he hands me a folder.

"Read it on the way toward the Moon Village, all the information is in the folder…..you will be serving as back-up for Itachi and his sister", He says, I nod and start on my way. I look toward Naruto and the others.

"You must be glad _'leader' _stopped me or you wouldn't be alive", I say with a sadistic grin. They shiver under my gaze. "Too-ta-loo" I say in a sickly sweet voice before disappearing in the trees. 

Finally at the Moon Village I start toward where I feel Itachi's chakra. Jumping through trees and finally landing right behind Itachi. They still didn't kill him. A girl next to Itachi looks toward me. She had blue hair and had an Akatsuki cloak on.

"Lock Itachi, seems like we have company," she says in a low voice.

"As if, you idiots couldn't even get the job done!" I say as I look at a boy. I put on Dragon eye and look at him. This is Siren then.

"Who the heck are you?" the girl says I look at her. So this is Deyanira …Wow weak.

"Your job is to flood the place…Don't you know how to follow fucking orders?" I ask her. She looks at me disbelieving. I snort.

"Calm down….Kurai", Itachi says lowly.

"I don't fucking need to, Dammit", I growl at him. "You failed your damn mission Deyanira! You let your own **fuck**ing family let you screw up the mission!"I growl again. I mean come on…how hard is it to flood a damn place. Seriously. I look at the kid in front of me he has dark blue hair and gold strip going across his nose and around his head. Hmmm must be Deyanira's brother. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Serinar, Watch out! She has Dragon Eye. I thought it was just rumors and fables, but it's real. You better watch yourself, she knows everything about you", a girl screamed. I look toward her and she was holding a boy with the same dark blue hair but it was in a spiky ponytail and he had the same gold markings. Siren charges toward me. I smirk in satisfaction.

"Seems like I'm suppose to kill you…you don't look that strong….Wait" I focus more closely at him and close my eyes and laugh hysterically. "Seriously Deyanira... You couldn't kill him… Gosh you are as weak as you look." I say as I calm down I look back at him. The guy starts throwing Shuriken at me and I flick my wrist and they all fall to the ground. I look toward Itachi.

"Say Itachi why didn't you destroy these pests when you had the chance?" I say why looking at him.

"I wanted to see how strong he was…" Itachi simply states.

"Lunar Release: Reverse Vision" I hear as everything turned reversed. Wow this is really cool. I look around slowly. I never knew there was a Lunar Release. Well time to break it. I raise my chakra halfway. I break the Genjutsu like it was nothing. I look at the kid, Sirenar, he looked really shocked at me. I smirk again. Gosh these guys will never even imagine how strong I really am.

"If that all you fucking got, huh?" I ask as I unsheathe my sword. I charge to him with my sword and he blocks it just on time with a kunai. I thrust my sword at him again he blocks again. He tries to slash me down with the kunai but I flip over him landing gracefully like a cat behind him.

"Itachi, finish flooding this place,….I'll destroy it if you don't do it on time," I command him. He turns and starts going for the trees. The boy turns toward me and starts charging again. I dodge out of the way and kick him in the stomach as he passes by me. He bangs right into the tree and slides down. He slowly gets up but now is shaking from the force I put in the kick. He charges toward me again. I take his wrist as he was about to slash down on me and twist it in a odd angle. He cries in pain as I smirk. That should work, he looks at me as he cradles his broken wrist in his hand. He puts his kunai in his other hand and starts toward me again. I take the kunai from his hand and throw it in a nearby tree. He still looks determined. This kid just don't know it when he is practically dead.


	11. Zanaq's fury

**Chapter 11- Zenaq's fury?**

"Wind Release: Wind Cutter", the kid from behind Siron yells. I look behind Sironar to see Nenin Hugaeto. He has wind element too? Sironar moves out the way just in time for me to see the same guy that the girl was holding. He charges down on me from the air. I quickly unsheathe The Crystal Sword from it scabbard and quickly block his giant sword from slicing me. A giant wind gust came, it was pretty strong but I kept my place. I saw the kid's shoulder had the symbols 血液意識 on a tag. He landed in front of me and flipped so he was father form me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Think you can stop me, huh?" I yelled cockily at the boy, Nenin while blocking every single wind gust the kid sent at me like it was nothing. It started pouring but I don't mind, I LOVE the rain. The winds Nenin sent me were really strong for a wind element. A bright light flashed in the background, then lightning was heard. I smirked and chuckled under my breath. The girl behind him yelped from the sound. She was dressed in all white and purple hair.

"Sironar, look at her sword", I turn my head to see the girl again. Her name was Kemari. My sword was turning a yellowish-lightning color. This was the result of mixing two clans together that were powerful. You get something twice as powerful. I trained day and night trying to perfect this jutsu. It only works in the rain. I taught myself this jutsu, nobody else can do this but me.

"Guess who dies today. You fucking do", I bark at the guy but he doesn't move. He puts his large katana in the muddy ground. He does a couple hand signs.

Lunar Release: Zanaq's fury" Nenin shouts as he jumps high in the air. Holy shit this is a forbidden jutsu. He's going to turn into a ….he jumps down swiftly as a black blur. But to me I can see what he is. That is a wolf…..Dammit I was right this is a forbidden jutsu. He turned into a black wolf; he was positioned so he was on all four paws. His clothes were still on but they were ripped. He throws his Huge sword in the air with his muzzle and flips in the air he catches it with his mouth. I smirk the jutsu is going to be ready any second. My body was enveloped in a yellow glow. Suddenly there was a roar from above everybody looks above to see a giant dragon made of crystal. It looked like ice. I put my sword in front of me and the dragon follows my movements, hovering above me.

"How do you like my jutsu…I made it awhile ago…..I combined the power of my two clans and made this! It's a crystal dragon…..It's name is Ice…Suits it doesn't it ", I smirk as I look from every person. Dammit when was Itachi going to finish flooding this place? I look at Deyinara the girl looked shocked. I looked closer to see she had black hair and the same markings as the two boys. It figures there from the same clan. People these days and betraying there clans. I didn't betray my clan. They died I just used the power they gave me to leave the village. The village couldn't have anything for me anymore so I left. Sasuke on the other hand betrayed his village and his clan. I never vowed to kill a person from my clan. Especially those in the same branch as me. Sasuke did that was the difference between Sasuke and I. I hope to see him again to see how strong he became in a few days. So I look at my sword again. Then at the dragon above. I put my sword above my head and swirl it in a circle and point it at the kid Nenin. He looked at me and his eyes were Plyden. They were orange and had a black upside down triangle on it. The Plyden was a Kekkai Genkai that predicts your opponent's moves before they make them. Extremely strong. The dragon follows the pattern of my sword going in the air swirling in a circle and going straight toward the wolf kid. He lifts a paw and swings at the dragon it lift my sword up quickly to dodge his paw. I do the same pattern but he swings again crashing the dragon on the floor the head shatters. Everybody was silent as you hear the crystals break. Everyone but me thinks the jutsu was weak. I smirk as the crystals all go toward my sword coding it with crystals everybody stares wide eyed at what's in my hand now. I hold the hilt in my hand as I look at the new dragon now. It turned into red crystal. It is connected to my sword. I close my eyes and feel the heat the dragon was giving off.

"I'll like to introduce…..Fire…My fire crystal sword…Can give off real fire just as the other one can give off real ice….this is his brother…every time you defeat a dragon another one appears twice it powers until you get to the underworld dragon….it's the strongest dragon in the world" I say smirking when everybody had the same reaction. Mouths agape and eyes as wide as saucers. I look to my right just to see Itachi jump down from a tree.

"The place will completely flood in a few minutes", he says looking at my dragon weirdly. "Is that why it's called the Great Crystal Sword?" he asks slightly confused even though nobody else could of seen it except me. I nod my head and turn back to the wolf in front of me. Pulling the sword back and thrusting it forward with as much force as I could it hits Nenin dead on and he hits the tree behind him. I hear water rushing and soon see a giant wave coming toward us. I deactivate the Great Crystal Sword with a simple hand sign I summon Flame again.

I climb on him and gesture for Itachi and Deyinara to follow if they wanted to survive the flood. They give a quick nod and both jump on. I quickly tell Flame to not get caught by the wave and to go to the Akatsuki base.


	12. Mission Complete

**Chapter 12- Mission Complete**

Deyanira jumped off Flame and went back to where her opponents were. She flipped and landed in front of them gaining eye contact. She went in her pouch and took out a few shuriken, the kid, Sironar, yelled something to the other girl, Kemari, she goes in her pouch and throws him some kunai, he catches it and 2 kunai aim at him. He jumps on the first one and flips on a tree then he throws a kunai at the shuriken aiming at Kemari and misses. He yells his friends name and suddenly a giant wolf jumps in front of Kemari, successfully blocking the shuriken with his Huqe sword with a screeching metal on metal sound. I growl under my breath as Flame takes us father away from the scene. Flame roars as he takes of faster. I look back to see the wolf, Nenin, following us. Behind him the giant wave is coming almost about to crash down. All them come faster until Nenin jumps on the dragon, a few seconds later Deyanira comes and also jumps on Flame. He was outnumbered and seemed to realize it and cried. It was a cry of help even I could realize it. Suddenly Sironar jumps in between all 3 of us and Nenin. I notice his Javelin was in a boomerang like angle so it blocked all of Deyinara's recently threw shuriken. I noticed he activated his Kekkai Genkkai Plyden. He then does some handsigns.

"Lunar activation: Javelin of Light and Darkness" he mumbles. The top part of his Javelin glows white and the bottom black. Then he snaps the Javelin in half creating 2 spears.

"What the fuck is the huge thing?" I say looking at it weirdly.

"Since you know everything, why don'tcha find out, huh?" he says cockily, holding back a sneer. I take my crystal out of my scabbard and look at him dead in the eye.

"You think your soooo tough now, huh?" I say to him.

'Saphira, can I use any dragon I want?' I asks her.

'I analyzed your technique and you can, all you need to do is call the name of your dragon whule doing a hand sign and your fine' she says calmly. I jump up in the air and in a instant I'm above him slashing down but he blocks it with the Darkness side of spear. As soon as the blades touch I run back in front of him.

"When you fucking screw around, here's your result. The third dragon! God of Lightning" I yell. A dragon forms out of yellow crystals made to look like lightning when reflecting off light. I took my sword and point it toward Sironar, he blocks it by a second without touching the burning dragon. Because of the shock he drops the spear of Light. Deyinara, behind me throws kunai but they were blocked by Nenin and his Huqe sword. I still don't understand how he can hold that thing in his paw. Nenin then leaped behind Deyinara. Sironar then goes for his Light spear and puts it in his broken wrist. I then go behind him without him noticing and point my Crystal Sword at him keeping it there and putting a hand sign making lighning come out of the dragon's mouth landing right on him sending him over the dragon. But once again Nenin comes to save the day and grabs hold of him sending a shock of lightning through him and successfully making it so he doesn't fall off the dragon. I land next to Itachi having jumped when shooting dthe lightning.

"If they hit Flame he's going to freak and end up sending them off, even though that will be a good thing", I say annoyed.

"You want them off..?" he asks me.

"Of course! I fucking want them gone!" I sneered at him.

"The give me time", he says calmly.

"Tch, whatever", I say annoyed already that we have people who I don't even know riding on Flame. I am another attack at Sironar, successfully getting him. I smirked in satisfaction. Then Itachi comes out of nowhere and punches him in the stomach, sending him off the edge of Flame.

"I could of fucking done that", I say looking at him disbelieving.

"Too bad", he says kicking the guy off the dragon. Nenin then jumps off the dragon catching him before he hit the floor.

"Well that was…wow", I say looking at Itachi. He looks bored but sits down on the large dragon the same time I did. Deyinara sits across from us and I glare at her.

"Why are you glaring at me?" she asks. I look at her digusted.

"Because I don't like you, why else would I be glaring at you", I say looking at her, my upper lip curled with disgust. She 'tsked' and looked away from me. "Itachi why do you have such an annoying family?" I ask him, looking at him in distaste.

"Why should I answer that", he says emotionless.

"Because I said so", I say but noticed how he glared at me. The guy murders his clan then starts getting upset that I said something about it. I mean c'mon he doesn't make sense. I look away from him and sheathe my sword. I look at the sword's scabbard and remembered how I first got it.

_**Flash back**_

"Father, I need a new technique, could you teach me one", I say looking at him. He looks at me his brown shaggy hair covered his blue eyes and he had a warm smile on his face.

"Look I cant teach you one now but I would give you something that has lasted through generations, here is a sword that will give you a special power everybody's is different so don't worry", he says handing me a silver sword everything was silver but as soon as I touched it a dragon was encrusted in it and the hilt turned black and white.

_**Flashback end**_

That was the first day I tried my technique and my father had to leave because it was too powerful and I couldn't control it. I look at the sky where it was pouring and wished that somehow I could go through this and get more power.


	13. Homura Hikari Dark Leader?

**Chapter 13- Homura Hikari…Dark Leader?**

The ride back was brooding. Deyinara wouldn't stop talking in her weird annoying voice until I threatened to kick her off the dragon if she didn't stop. She quieted down after that. So as soon as Flame landed I did a hand sign while jumping off and he disappeared. I walked slowly inside the hideout and went straight to Nagato's office. I barged right into the office without knocking to see him doing paperwork as usual.

"Yo", I say to him. He looks up at me.

"So you completed the mission?" he asks.

"Of course, who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" I ask him, he completely ignores my comment and continues.

"Did Deyinara do good?" he asks, I look at him and snort.

"Did you know she's from the fucking Hugaeto clan?" I ask him and he nods. "Well she was having a family affair with her other brother and her cousin, apparently she murdered her whole clan", I told him. He looks thoughtful then shrugs.

"Well you have a new mission", he says. I look at him in disbelief.

"I just got fucking back", I tell him and he glares at me.

"Here is your mission", he takes out a manila folder and hands it to me. I growl and snatch it from his hands. I open it and look it over. I look at it in disbelief.

**Homura Hikari **

The paper starts shaking in my hand. Isn't he dead? He has to be dead. I suck in a shaky breath and turn to leave.

"Kurai, Kurai, get over here now!" He yells at me. I turn the knob when a hand stops me. I look over my shoulder to see Madara.

"Let go" I growl at him but he doesn't budge.

"No" he says calmly.

"'No?', Bitch, if you do not let go I will fucking chop you into little pieces and give it to dogs so you would not survive this time, now let the fuck go!" I scream at him at the top of my lunges.

"On one condition", he says seriously, I snort.

"On no fucking condition, this is my fucking arm and you wi-" he cuts me off.

"I have to go with you during this mission", he says.

"Hell-to-the-fucking-no", I say but he just tightens his grip.

"If you don't agree, I will have to kill him myself", he says. I nod numbly and mumble an agreement. I was so fucking pissed, it wasn't even funny. He lets go of my hand and I turn the knob and slam the door open practically ripping it off the hinges. I storm out of the room to my room. I do the same thing to the door and go in my ninja pouch, I take out several scrolls. I open one of them and do a hand sign making a necklace appear. I take the necklace and put it around my neck. It had a red dragon on it with blue eyes it almost looked like the eyes were real. I then grab another scroll and do the same hand sign and a ring appears. It was made out of gold and in the middle was a circle that was a light green with the kanji underworld, 地下, in a forest green color. I put the ring on my thumb and put all the scrolls back in my pouch. I take the necklace and kiss the dragon on it and the same with the ring then I slam the ring and necklace together making the dragon on the necklace green with light green eyes. I leave my room and see Madara waiting for me with his mask on at the end of the hallway. I pass him without saying anything and he silently follows me.

"Where are we going?" my voice sounded softer than usual and echoed off the walls of the hallways.

"The Village Hidden in the Shadows", he says. I never heard of that village.

"Where is it?" I ask him.

"In the middle of the ocean, going west from here", he says. I have to kill my father. How is he even alive.

"You killed my father didn't you?" I ask him, knowing he was going to say yes.

He paused then shook his head. "I will not tell you, if you want to figure out you will have to ask him yourself when we get there", Man, I wasn't expecting that at all. I didn't say anything after that. As soon as we walked out I did a couple of hand signs and summoned a new dragon.

"Summoning Jutsu: **Hakai heiki**!", as soon as I yelled those words a black dragon appeared, its scaled were the color of midnight. I had large wings about 6 ft each and was about as tall if not taller than the hokage building. He had bright red eyes that could see in the dark and looked as if he can kill you with one glance. I jump on top of him and wait for Madara as soon as he is about to climb on the dragon moves out the way. "Hakai heiki what's wrong?" I ask the giant dragon.

"I don't like him, he was the one to control the kyuubi and got it to destroy Konoha", the dragon says in a gravelly voice that sounded like screams of multiple people.

"I know that but you have to take us to the Village Hidden in the Shadows, I have a mission and I have to see how a certain someone survived", I told the dragon. He nods his giant head and asked in a low voice.

"Something is bothering you, who is it that you have to see", I fumble with the manila folder in my hand.

"Homura Hikari", I say in a whisper.

"You have to murder your own father with the guy who was rumored to have murdered him", he says and I nod. "Ok lets go then", he lets Madara finally let him go on and we go through the air to the Village Hidden in the Shadows.

**-After the long brooding silent trip, in the middle of the ocean , west-**

"Hakai Heiki, can you see the village?" I ask the Dragon.

"Yes. Because of my night vision I can see right through the shadows", he says in that same voice. It was silent and you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Madara was silent the whole trip.

Suddenly we see a bright light and then a mass of land in front of us. Hakai Heiki goes toward it, then shadows come and shoot out from the land going toward us. Hakai Heiki dodges it and goes toward the land at full speed.

"As soon as we go to the land, do you want to de-summon me or you want me to help you fight?" he asked me.

"I want you to destroy any people who are on the front lines", I say to him as I think of a plan. I would have Hakai Heiki destroy anyone in the front lines so I can go in and look for my father and if there are any guards I'll have Madara defeat them and I'll go find my father.

As soon as we touched the ground I jumped off with Madara. People were shooting shadows from everywhere at us. It was a weird concept. They will lift their hands like they were caressing something and the shadows will shoot out of their fingers toward us. I nod to Hakai Heiki and he goes up in the sky, a shield covers us.

"1000 weapons of destruction: Rain upon thee", he yells, then weapons come from the sky and start to impale in the bodies of the ninja. All of them wore a head band with nothing on it. It was just blank, it didn't make sense. The bodies of the ninja scattered the floor. As soon as the weapons stopped no more ninja's stood, the shield disappeared.

"Hakai Heiki, you may go now", I say and he disappears. I look up at a giant building, it was black and had the word Kagegakure on it. I go inside and press myself against the wall.

"Your daughter has come, Hikari", a voice purred.

"I know she would like explanations on why I am still alive", he says.

"Would you tell her the truth?"

"No", I look behind the corner of the black wall that I am on. I saw a girl with ice blue hair with eyes to match. I activate Dragon Eye.

**Blizzard**

**5****th**** Dark leader of** **Village Hidden in the Shadows**

**Age: 22**

**Sex: Female**

**Homura Hikari is her mate**

**Hair: Electric Blue**

**Eyes: Ice Blue**

**Powers: Can control shadows and ice**

**Chakra Nature: Water and Shadows**

I look surprised at her. This is my father's mate. He voice was ice cold and her eyes were just as cold as her voice.

"It seems she is already here", Blizzard says as she turns in my direction. I was so close to snapping it wasn't even funny.

"Kurai", my father says, he looked exactly the same. Light brown shaggy hair. The only thing different is that his eyes were no longer the soft blue, they were a ice blue, the same color of the girls. I look at him and concentrate, his information comes up.

**Homura Hikari**

**Dark Leader of Village Hidden in the Shadows**

**Made Blizzard the leader**

**Village : Konohagakure**

**Kagegakure**

**When in Konoha, was a spy and faked his death to get away because he didn't want anymore anbu on his back**

**He had 3 children with a women he never loved.**

**Children: Ryuu Homura Kurai**

** Ryuu Homura Akarui**

** Ryuu Homura Toshi**

The information shocked me. He never loved my mother, he had another child I never heard about and is the leader of Kagegakure but that wasn't what shocked me.

**Killed Homura and Ryuu clan**

"Father….? You …killed…them …all…..you fucking bitch", I yell as I lunge at him.

**Hakai Heiki- weapon of destruction **

**I am so so so so sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner, I hope this long chapter made up for it. **

**Please review and message me for ideas, you can never have enough of ideas for stories.**

**I actually dreamed this….that is my inspiration.**

**I wasn't planning this to turn out like this…I actually only write the beginning of the story and the end nothing in the middle. **

** ~Kurai Homura **


	14. The Truth Hurt and The Mysterious Child?

**Chapter 14- The Truth hurts…..Mysterious child**

"Father….? You …killed…them …all…..you fucking bitch", I yell as I lunge at him.

"Well you know the truth hurts," he says to me as he dodges me. I take out my Crystal Sword and point it at him, I do a hand sign.

"The Fourth Dragon**, Doku**", I yell as a purple crystal dragon appears above me.

"I see, you have mastered your sword", he says as he looks at the dragon on awe.

"Of course I fucking did, you have no idea how powerful I really am, but don't worry I'm going to give you a little taste for destroying my clan, and I will figure out what went wrong with my Dragon Eye", I told him as I put my sword in the air and swing it down until it hit the ground and left a crack in the black marble floor. Doku then goes toward my father, he stops right in front of him and opens his mouth. I do a hand sign and purple smoke comes out of his mouth and goes around my father. I look at the smoke and see a person come out of it but it was more like a shadow. I look behind me to see Madara.

"You WILL explain everything to me once we get back", I commanded him and he nods at me.

"It seems like you are really dead set in killing me, if anything I gave you a favor, I killed your mother", my father says as he comes out of the smoke. I lift my sword again and give it a twist and lunge it at him and he dodges it perfectly. This dragon isn't working. I'll probably just summon Ice because I know he has the fire element. I do a hand sign and Doku disappears. I do another one.

"The First Dragon, Ice, I fucking told ya that I was stronger than you think", I yell as the snowy like dragon appears above me hovering over my head. "Ice, do me a favor, do nothing until he does a fire justsu than do one of your strongest water justsus, got it?", I ask the dragon who looked over at me. Yes this is a Crystal Dragon, and yes he does understand me. I sit on the floor and concentrate on Saphira's chakra and where it is. I see a cage and look at it, looking bored.

"I need your power, give it to me", I say looking at the eyes of the green dragon that's in front of me. She looked…nice. She was a dark green color and had blazing neon green eyes.

"You know what would happen if you're wearing the necklace and the ring and you summon me, correct?" she asks and I nod.

"I know this would be for the best, you must understand what I'm going through, I just figured out my father murdered my clan, no clans", I say stretching out the s' "This is unforgivable no matter what he says or does, he deserves to die and get tortured even if I may die in the process, even if I possibly lose myself, I have to do this", I tell her and she looked at me and nodded. I step back and chakra starts enveloping me, but not the regular black and red, this one was a silvery color and seemed to glow, just like the color of my eyes. I sigh as it envelopes me.

"Good luck, **Chiisai Ryuu"**, she says before I disappear from my mind. I open my eyes to see fire coming toward me then Ice wrapping around me protecting me from it. As soon as the fire stops I de-summon Ice. My vision starts to cloud silver and I know it's about to happen. I take the necklace on my neck and yank it off, breaking it. The dragon charm starts to glow then breaks into a whole bunch of little pieces, while the chain falls to the floor. The pieces of the charm looked like fog and they went toward me, floating in mid-air until they were a few centimeters from my heart. Then they glowed white and disappeared in my chest. I screamed as my chakra went crazy. Silver and green chakra swirled around my body in patterns as I'm lifted in the air by the pressure of the chakra. Everything was blown away, as my chakra got larger and filled the large room. It was so painful but I had to do this, I turned to look at Madara and mouthed a go and he took a few steps back. My eyes went completely silver and I lost myself.

I was awake I can see that and it was like I was watching the scene from somebody else's view. I was looking at myself, the fight from above. My eyes turned completely silver, there was no white in my eyes. The room was rectangular; it had two giant thrown chair in the north. Then in front of them was my father and Blizzard. There were roughly 10 pillars on each side of the room and two in the south exit where I came from, I noticed Madara wearing his Tobi mask obviously acting like Tobi and was hiding behind one of the pillars. I looked at myself again as she started to scream in pain, I felt all the pain my body was going through I just couldn't see what was going on from my body's point of view. I saw my father and Blizzard exchange smirks as they both looked at one another. They both took a crouching position with their index finger and middle finger pointed toward my body. Then they mumbled some words but I was too far away to here but I did catch a phrase, 'Dark Element'. I looked around frantically THEY have the dark element, is that why I have it to. Everyone has it here, EVERYONE. I take a deep breath and look at the south exit again but something was different, there was a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes there. She was wearing a noble kimono unlike my father and Blizzard but something was different about this girl. I look at her closer and try to activate Dragon Eye but I couldn't it would only flicker. I pump chakra to my eyes and look at the girl I only got a breeze of information her name.

**Ryuu Homura Toshi**

The mysterious child I saw in my father's information.


	15. Kori Ryuu and Who Blizzard Really is

**Chapter 15- Kori Ryuu, Who Blizzard Really is**

I looked at my father's smirking form then to the mysterious form. She looked…sad perhaps. I couldn't really tell because of how far I was. I concentrated really hard on going in front of her. And I started floating down to her. What the fuck does this mean? As I floated down to her she looked up like she knew I was there. She was crying, but why? I sat down next to her, she was clenching and unclenching her hands. Her eyes were not the cold blue my fa- I mean Hikari's was. They were a warm blue, like the sky. She was beautiful; she had her long dark brown hair down to her waist. She had bangs that half way covered her eyes and she was wearing a long noble black kimono. Her face was twisted in sadness and hate; you could see the hatred in her eyes. It wasn't normal she wasn't looking at me or Hikari, she was looking at Blizzard. She was trying to compose herself. She breathed in and out then put her face in an emotionless mask. She then let her hands lay limp at her sides. I stood next to her and looked at her through the side of my eyes. I then felt the need to comfort her, I don't know why? What the fuck is wrong with me. I lifted my hand and touched her arm at the same time she snapped her fingers. The scene changed we were no longer in the battle we were in a forest with a lake, it was nighttime and it was a full moon. It was beautiful the way the moon reflected off the water and made it a deep midnight blue color. I realized I let go of the girl and looked around for her to realize that she was sitting on the edge of the lake with her feet in the lake and she was holding her black kimono above her knees. Then she started to sing.

"_You lie, Silent there before me._

_Your tears, they mean nothing to me._

_The wind, howling at the window._

_The love you never gave,_

_I give to you,_

_Really don't deserve it,_

_But now, there's nothing you can really do._

_So sleep, in your only memory,_

_Of me, me dearest mother…."_

I looked at her shocked. What does this mean? Is my mother still alive? Is she here?

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_Goodbye._

_It was always you that I despised._

_I don't feel enough for you to cry,_

_Oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_Goodbye,_

_Goodbye,_

_Goodbye,_

_Goodbye."_

I stared at her in awe, and tried to piece together the information. She IS my sister I think, but it could be a trick like the Madara thing. Something is wrong, very wrong.

"_So insignificant, sleeping dormant inside of me,_

_Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,_

_Maybe flying high, in the clouds?_

_Perhaps you're happy without me?_

_So many seeds have been sown in the field,_

_And who could sprout out so blessedly._

_If I had died I would not be sad at all,_

_You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry',_

_Where is the light? I wonder if it is weeping somewhere."_

So she is not dead, and she thinks my mom is going to die. If this has to do with has to do with the situation, then maybe I can figure out what's going on. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and fell on her ass by the lake. I was about to run to her when she put up and hand to signal for me to stop and continued singing.

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_Goodbye. _

_It was always you that I despised, _

_I don't feel enough for you to cry,_

_Oh well,_

_Here a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_Goodbye."_

After the verse she fell backwards on the floor, I ran toward her and kneeled next to her.

"Can you tell me what really happened?" I whispered to her and she nodded her head weakly.

"First you need to know who you are talking to", she said, her voice was so small and …..pretty. "I am Ryuu Homura Toshi, I can see death, when and where it comes, I am daughter of Hikari and Blizzard-", she says and my eyes widened.

"Wait, how can you-" she cut me off with a sharp look.

"Let me finish, also known as Ryuu Akumu, the head of the Ryuu clan," I looked at her crazy. "You would learn soon enough but I must tell you how to get the next stage of the Ryuu Eye. Now listen and listen closely, the only way to get the next stage of the Ryuu eye, is to defeat your inner self, you must find what nags at you the most and destroy, overcome it. Then you will get the Kori Ryuu Eye. It will give you Water Element and you will keep your darkness element and your wind element. Next, and only then would you be able to defeat Akumu. You are not strong enough now, Hikari is trying to mess with your mind to get you to break because he knows you are part of the prophecy to overthrow him. The prophecy goes like this

'_Search for the one who has the dragon branded on her, in her heart is what lies to defeat the evil in the darkness, they will bow down to the one who's resolution is clear of evil, remember dark does not always mean evil and light doesn't always mean good.' _

That is the prophecy; you have to figure out how to fulfill it. There is more of it; you will learn your path when your heart is clear of hate", she says as I look at her confused.

"So I have to defeat my mother, what about my father?" I say as I look at her.

"It seems as though you already defeated him", she says as I look at her confused. "You will see for yourself", as she snapped her fingers again. I look around and see my Father's bloodied body slumped by the wall and Blizzard's horrified expression. I look behind me at Madara and see his shocked expression. I was standing in the same place but when I looked next to me Toshi wasn't there. She probably left. I felt a searing pain go through me and I collapse on the floor only to be lifted up by an unknown force and forced into my body, which was slumped in the middle of the room, with chakra still flowing in the air from the blast I had. From my body I look around and realized I was beaten badly, cuts and bruises everywhere. I was lifted by Madara and he picked me up and started jumping out of the village. I look weakly at him and do a hand sign with the little chakra I have and summon Flame. He appears in front of us.

"Take us to the Akatsuki hideout then de-summon yourself", I say as I fell unconscious.

**Sorry it took so long, the song in story is "Room of angels" by Akira Yamaoka. I will try my best to do the next chapter as soon as possible **


	16. Enemies No More

**Chapter 16- Enemies No More**

I woke up and the memories came flooding back to me. I held my head and groaned.

**-Flashback-**

I had my father by the neck crushing his airway. My dragon tattoos were glowing silver. My chakra filled the room. I look to side to see Blizzard holding her neck and was frozen like she couldn't move. I take one hand off my father's neck and grin sadistically. I take the do a hand sign and mumble some words.

"Dark Element: Abyss" I mumble and a giant crack in the floor opens leaving a abyss. I smirk in satisfaction but if you were to look closely at me you would see my eyes were not their own. They were completely silver and shining like the moon in the sky. I let of my father as a whip made of darkness appears in my hand, I handle it expertly like I knew what I was doing.

"What are you doing, Kurai?" my father asked.

"Who is this Kurai you speak of, it is not me", I say but the voice wasn't mine it sounded like screams of thousands and thousands of people. I take the whip and pull it back then forward quickly toward my father. He screams in pain as it slashes against his chest and I laugh maniacally. Darkness then creeps out of the abyss and grabs his arms and legs than stretches out so the one attached to his arms stick to the ceiling and the ones touching on his feet touch the floor making it impossible for him to escape. This wasn't me I would never kill someone so…torturous. That's Hidan's thing not mine. Anyway myself goes behind my father takes the whip and whips him on the back. He screams but she does not stop there she takes the whip and licks the blood off of it. She whips him again and again until he is bleeding profusely and blood splattered everywhere. She then goes toward him, so close that you could tell he feels her breath on her neck. The Darkness releases him and he falls to the ground.

"Explain why you caused her so much blood and sorrow, rage and agony, why would you do that to your own daughter", she whispers in his ear causing him to shiver.

"She deserved it, she is a demon of darkness, she is a monster that deserves to be tortured!", he spat at her, I felt a tear at my heart.

"I don't think she is the Demon of the Darkness, I believe you are, you are the one that tortured her, you are the one who caused her and so much other people pain, you don't deserve the title as Dark Lord neither does that bitch", she snapped back at him while jerking her thumb in the direction of Blizzard. "I have a question", she tells him "Would you like to know my name?" she asks while taking her thumb and caressing his chin leaving a small scratch. "Or would you like to see my true form?" she says with a laugh, amusement clearly in her eyes. He looks at her and see that her eyes or different.

"You really aren't Kurai", he states, not expecting a answer but gets one anyways.

"You really have no idea who your daughter is, do you? She is a Dark Goddess…if you may call her that, she controls shadows, darkness, anything that includes darkness. Much like your villagers but much different, your villagers they can only move it around with chakra, much like the person who hold Shukaku, but enough of this lets get to the point, she HAS no reason to lie about who she is, get it? Anyway answer my question", She orders.

"I would like both", he states as she sighs.

"Fine but it won't be pleasant, for my little Chasaii Ryuu would be back soon", she states. "But what would you like first, the name or the person?"She asks. Wait I know who she is!

"Person"

"My pleasure", she looks dead at him and smirks, a light forming around her then died down to reveal a giant dragon. She had dark green scales and light green eyes. She was beautiful, and I knew exactly who it was. "Now for my name, I am Saphira, The underworld dragon, and guardian of my dear Chasaii Ryuu" she introduces. He looks at her crazy.

"Y-you're-" she sighs and wraps around herself staring at him. She changes back into my body and looks at him.

"I didn't think it was possible- I mean taking over completely while she's with To-"she cuts herself off and waves a dismissal hand. "Anyway you must die, so she may complete her mission in the Akatsuki and so she can get rid of a problem that needs to be dealt with, you know what I mean?" she asks him as he just stares at her. "What a reaction" she says laughing. "But enough now I have to kill you", she takes his head in her hands and twists them. Breaking his neck while blood dripped down his mouth. She threw him against the wall where he slid down she laughs and turns her head toward Blizzard. "May his soul burn in hell for all the murders he did and for making an innocent girl turn horrid, but remember you're next Blizzard", she says with a laugh then waves and collapses on the floor.

**-Flashback End-**

That's what happened? No wonder everyone looked shocked as hell but I still need to figure out what went wrong with my Ryuu Eye. Breathe, Kurai. Then I remembered what my father said and how he tried to kill me. He never loved me.

"Thank you, Saphira", I say as I started sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to calm down but only broke into more sobs. When was the last time I cried? Like years ago. I can't break down now, I don't even know who's here in this room. I looked at myself and noticed blood splattered all over me making more tears pour down my cheeks then I looked around me it was blurry but I could get an outline of a door I looked down and noticed that I was in a bed with black sheets. I put my head and my hands and pulled my knees to my chest. This is too much. What do I do now, do I follow into killing Blizzard or do I stay here and live with the Akatsuki for a while until I get stronger. I didn't know what to choose as I cried. I don't know what to do anymore. It person can take so much until they break, I turn around and put my head in a pillow and started crying, then sobbing, then screaming. I cursed the world tenfold and damned it to hell 20 times and was still crying I went back to my original position when I felt arms wrap around me. I look behind me to see an orange mask.

"Everything would be ok, Kurai," Madara says soothingly.

"Are you sure, Madara, how can you say that when you don't even know yourself, this is too much", I say but my voice broke into sobs by the end. I look at him and he took his mask off. He then took my head and turned my body around so I was sitting on his lap and put my head in his chest and I cried and cried, then started cursing the world again for what felt like hours. Then I looked up at him. "You know you are like the friend I never had, in weird way", I say to him and he nods his head agreeing with me.

"You know what is weird? You wanted to kill me before and now here I am holding you as you cried, big jump since yesterday, don't you think?" he asks and I nod.

"Who's room are we in?" I ask.

"Well we are in your room I got you new sheets and blankets and painted your room", he says and I look around knowing my eyes were red and swollen from crying. Two walls were black and two were red. One red wall had a black dragon and the black wall had a red dragon. There was grey flames on the bottom of the walls trimming them. I nod approvingly.

"You painted the dragons and fire?" I ask him and he shook his head.

"I told Sasori you wanted it done and that if he didn't do it that you said you would personally fuck his ass up", he said like he was Tobi. I nod my head and got off his lap and went toward the shower.


	17. An Old Song

**Chapter 17- An Old Song**

After a long shower, I changed my whole entire look. I was wearing baggy black pants with a black tank top and red one under that. I wore the cloak Orochimaru gave me or the one that looked like the one he gave me and some knee high boots that had shoe laces going all the way up. I looked in the mirror to see my eyes looked different they were blue with silver on the top like icicles. They had a black pupil other than that they were normal. Wait, fuck normal my eyes were like a snowy paradise.

"Toshi, what's going on with my eyes?" I asked the air when suddenly Toshi was next to me.

"That is….the next stage of the Dragon Eye" she says.

"Wait…..I have the next stage?" I ask incredulous.

"Yes it seems you have found and have destroyed your inner self; do you know what it is?" she asked and I looked at her and thought hard to when I was crying and what I was thinking about when I was.

"I…figured out what really happened that day. I-I guess you could say I beat the loneliness I had for so long and I finally got out what I was holding for years and years. But I'm still confused….Did I really kill my father…..I got confused there because you said he was trying to mess with my mind to get me to break because I was part of the prophecy but then you said I defeated him! It didn't make sense!" I yelled.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"I want to fucking know why the fuck was he defeated so easily! I want to know why I broke down when I figured out he hated me and said I deserved what I got! I want to know why they chose to put Saphira in me if they were going to treat me like a worthless piece of fucking trash! I want to fucking know why Madara fucking accepts me even though I tried to bloody murder the dude! And I want to know why when Sakura called me a fucking monster that I snapped at her! I am a monster! I killed millions of people and still don't mind killing them now! How come all the emotions broke free when Saphira killed my father! I want to know why reality hit me so hard! I want to understand why I fucking don't care 'bout shit! Explain this fucking now cuz' I would love to fucking know!" I screamed at her but she didn't even flinch.

"Most of those questions you would have to figure out yourself", she says looking at me.

"Bullshit!" I yelled at her.

"It isn't, now that you have Tori Eye, you would have water element added to your wind element, but you would also have one more power, you would be able to tell if a person is lying or if they are telling the truth", she said calmly.

"So...how does it work?", I asked her confused.

"Right now you activated it without even knowing, you would have to learn how to control it", I nod slowly. I close my eyes and try to deactivate it like I would do Dragon Eye and it worked. Then I try to to activate it and it was harder. I couldn't do it, so strange. I breathed in deeply and try putting a different amount of chakra in my eyes but it just made them hurt. "You need to rest, you've been crying for a few hours so I know your eyes hurt, go to sleep", I nodded numbly and took a deep breath again to calm my nerves. I then went out of the door in a flash and went back in my room to see Madara still there. Then I got an idea, I got out another scroll and opened it with a hand sign.

"Madara, I need a few things, k'?" I ask him. He was on my bed laying down with his mask on and his arms behind his head.

"What do you need?"

"Something to write on, something to write with, and a desk", I say slowly so he can remember everything. He nods slowly but makes no move to get up.

"Get your ass up and go get it", he glares at me slightly through his mask and was about to get up when it was like a light bulb appeared above his head.

"You don't order me around", he said darkly, I roll my eyes.

"Just get it" still no move, I sighed. "Stupid bitch ass motherfucking asshole, can't even get me some fucking supplies, fucking cocksucker", I mutter darkly under my breath. "I don't even know why I fucking even care about this motherfucker, mind as well disappear from hear and join the bitch ass snake again, even though Sasuke probably will kill the motherfucker", sigh, "It's not fucking possible unless the snake was weakened…..Wait!...", Madara jumped at my outburst, "The third did do that jutsu when he killed the old man…..So Sasuke can kill him if he gets the chance….Nah!...i better fucking stop or Madara would think I'm crazy…..wait why the fuck do I care what he thinks…oh well…..now where was i? Oh yea! Bitch ass fucking bitch-hater gay ass homo, he needs to go die in a fucking dole", I say darkly not seeing that Madara had like 7 tick marks above his head now.

"Dole?" he asked.

"Yeah, bitch, it's a ditch and a hole, dole", I say looking at him retarded. He sighed and shook his head.

"I think Hidan would be impressed by your stream of curses", he says. I just nod my head as he gets up and leaves. When he leaves I remember a song I made when I was younger that was dedicated to my mother.

"_I did my best to please you,_

_But my best was never good enough._

_Somehow you are only able to see _

_All that I am not._

_Did you ever look behind?_

_Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find?_

_I have failed you._

_But you have failed me too"_

That's all I remembered of the song the rest is blank, I would always sing that when my mother would beat me. She was never pleasant to be around, and now even thinking about her makes me sick. She was a horrible bitch and I hope she burns in hell with all of her clan, including me. I deserve to, I killed millions and millions of people with no remorse. I look sadly around my room and get up leaving the open scroll on the floor without even noticing it and free fell on my bed. Falling into a sleep of nightmares.


	18. Kinjutsu

**Chapter 18- Kinjutsu**

_Dream-_

"_You will obey me!" A lady stood over me she had black hair and electric eyes, her face was contorted in anger. Her eyebrows were pointed downwards and her forehead was crinkled from the stress of putting on such an angry face for so long. Her eyes had pure hate in them and he lips were pulled in a sneer. Overall she looked pretty pissed. She had a kunai in one hand and her other hand was in a hand sign. Pain enveloped me like never before and I fell to the ground withering in pain. It started at my head and slowly made its way down until it got to the rest of my body, slowly spreading like a poison. Once the pain died down a little I opened my eyes to the worse seen in my life. It was the day Tsuki died, my mom was over here, her hair tickling her face, my mom had a knife in her hand. I screamed, I had to get out of this dream. Tsuki was not my real sister, my father adopted her so she was like my sister. She was my best friend and my mom killed her. Then there was Akarui, she was killed on a mission. Then the mystery child Toshi, she said she can see death when it comes, that my mom was going to die soon. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a pain in my stomach, looking down I saw blood. I scream again when there was pain in my arm. This isn't right, this isn't the memory, it isn't how it goes. I look at my hand and see a dragon tattoo turning green then blue then settles on all black. _

"_I don't obey anybody!" I scream._

"_What are you talking about you always have! You play by my hand, always have, remember you will always lose the game", she cackles. I look at her and she no longer had black hair, her hair is now blue and she has a hooded cloak on. It was no longer Akumu, Head of the Ryuu clan; it was now Blizzard, Dark Lord of Kagegakure. This was my mother, a ruthless killer, one that kills innocent people because they are weak. Blizzard had the second stage of dragon eye on. She only made it to the second stage, how? "You bitch, you would learn to respect your elders…..Pain", she screamed and I felt pain like I never experienced before. "Haha you will never get this power, I killed for this power, will you do the same? Nope because your too fucking week, couldn't even kill your own father, you had your guardian do it for you…I thought I trained you to get rid of your emotions, now that I'm gone you think that you can have them again? Wrong, I would always be there to haunt you, to make your life living hell, I promise you that, Bitch, I really do!" she yells as the pain gets worse and worse until my screams turn into all out ear bleeding screeches._

_-end of dream_

I sat straight up in my bed, all the Akatsuki were surrounding my bed. I wipe the sweat off the forehead.

"What the fuck you want, bitches?" I asked.

"What the fuck do you mean what the fuck we want, you were screaming like someone was killing you", Hidan yelled. I thought about the pain my mother gave me in the dream and winced when he said 'killing you'.

"Maybe someone was", i said calmly and got out of the bed, I went to the bathroom and brushed out my hair thinking about what my mom said in my dream.

"I saw your dream", I looked back to see Toshi.

"What of it?" I said a little annoyed that she's been appearing so often.

"When she said 'Pain', you suffered pain", she said.

"Of course, bitch, why state the fucking obvious?" I snarled.

"Well because you have that power", she said looking straight at me.

"You never told me what was wrong with my Dragon Eye", I said randomly.

"There was nothing wrong with it, it was more of a set back, you can tell who someone is if they aren't under a genjutsu, when you saw Madara those years ago, it wasn't really him it was your father under a genjutsu so you saw who he was disguised as. When you saw your mother, she wasn't under a genjutsu so you saw it was Ryuu Akumu, that's how it goes", she said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, ok, what's the next verse of the prophecy?" I asked.

" _The one who worships the evil god will help the girl find resolution, the one with the bad past in exchange for loyalty will help the girl find the light at the end of the dark tunnel, the one with the red eyes and has hate in them will help the girl find love, and the one with the ice eyes will die at the hands of the girl, because of her the world will be saved"_

"Am I the girl?" I ask surprised.

"Yes you are the girl in the prophecy, that will help the world", she said slowly.

"Can you go please? I need some time to think", I ask her lowly. She blinks slowly and nods snapping her fingers and disappearing. I breathed deeply get rid of the thoughts that were creeping in my head. I get out of the bathroom and into my room, my silverfish blue eyes looking at everything. The akatsuki weren't in my room anymore which I was thankful for because I didn't want them figuring this out. I locked the door as I went into the red and black room. I sat down on the floor and pulled out several scrolls from my ninja pouch. Looking for the right, as I separated the scrolls in piles. Genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and finally kinjutsu. I grab the pile of kinjutsu and opened them all up with a handsign. I separated them equally then put a barrier around me so they wouldn't see me in the room. I looked at the first scroll. _Fear._ I read through it on how it was made, who made it, what clan had it, then I went to how to perform it. I looked at the scroll looking for any hand signs, none. It had no hand signs. All it said was to activate dragon eye concentrate on the person you wanted to put the justsu on and say fear and it'll work. _Jutsu takes a lot of chakra and would make an ANBU captain pass out if used. It will cause damage to body including pains in body mostly head and chest. Use with caution. _I sighed, and looked at the scroll in frustration. Dammit I need to find a fucking jutsu to defeat my mom, I need to find a fucking jutsu that wont make me fucking sick so I'll die the next day. This was one of the Justsus.

**Ok I am sorry I havnt updated in like a month, I was battling depression everyday and it was kinda hard for me to write but here you go. I don't know how many words are in this chapter hopefully more than usual but yea I got my desktop fixed and now I have Microsoft from like 2003 so yea im trying to find the new one. Please forgive me**

** ~Kurai Homura **


	19. The Vision

**Chapter 19- The Vision**

"So Kurai...Why do you curse so much?" Deidara asked. So here I was in the kitchen about to make some ramen when Deidara just comes out of nowhere and asks me this question.

"I don't know... Habit?" I responded lazily while putting water in the pot.

"When did you start?" Damn, he acts like a little kid.

"I don't know… When I was 5? Maybe 8 or 9."

"That's a big range."

"Yeah, whatever; I don't care." I put the noodles in the water when they started boiling. I was five feet four inches so I didn't need to lean over the pot to see inside. Thank Gosh. So I just waited 3 minutes, took the noodles out, put some seasoning, flavored it, and sat down to eat. Too bad Deidara just chose that moment to talk to me again.

"So, why is your name Kurai?" He asked, I choked on my ramen so hard I had tears coming out of my mouth. Wiping some broth and probably spit on my arm as I looked at him.

"Apparently my parents named me that so I could always be reminded of how I was always in the dark with no way to get out." I said without cursing.

"Ok..?" I got up from the table putting my ramen in the sink and going toward my room. I sat on the bed then took out some scrolls again thinking of the new kinjutsu I found. I think it was finally time to test it out. I grabbed the scroll while taking my cloak and walking outside the base. Once deep in the forest I sat down on the floor, pulling out my scrolls. I then opened them putting them on the floor.

"The handsigns depend on what month it is?" I said looking at the scroll strangely. "What...The...Fuck?" I don't even know what month it is. '_In order to do this jutsu, one must do the handsign starting with the month and do all the handsigns until all twelve months are done.' _So it's November? No, it's October. Each handsign represents a month, so it would be boar, rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, bird, and then dog, "Shit! Motherfucker cocksucker... How the fuck am I suppose to memorize all of this?" I screamed into the air as some birds flew out of the trees.

**4 hours later**

"Dammit! I still haven't gotten this right. Breath, Kurai." I took the handsigns slowly as I looked at the paper. I messed up on the fifth one and cursed again. I did it again finally getting all the hand signs right but too slowly for the jutsu to work. I sighed, irritated. I focused chakra in my eyes making Dragon Eye activate then I looked at the paper in front of me taking the signs slowly but accurately. I then looked at a bird, "Pain!" I shouted as the bird let out a strangled scream and fell to the ground. I winced and looked at the bird which looked like it had exploded. I shrugged and started to walk until my vision went black and I passed out. My last thought was "Dammit!"

**Akatsuki Base**

Itachi walked through a dark hallway until he reached a door at the end of it. He swiftly knocked on the door until he heard a deep "Come in.", walking in he looked at Pein.

"We have important matters to discuss," He said monotonously.

"What would this concern?"

"The last mission, remember the child I told you about...? Sironar Hugaeto...? He has the half-tailed beast within him." Itachi said quickly.

"Interesting," Pein said, looking at the door right before Madara swiftly walked in.

"Why wasn't I informed of this beforehand?" Madara's threatening voice asked. Itachi made an 'hn' noise and walked out without another word.

**In the middle of the forest**

Kurai was dreaming, well, more like having a vision. Toshi sat beside her and put her index and middle finger to Kurai's forehead, she was giving her the visions. Kurai was still until all of a sudden, she screamed and started sweating like she had a fever, then she was silent again.

**Kurai's Vision**

Everything was quiet as I walked in the darkness, I had no idea where this place was or why I was here, everything was a blur to me.

"Welcome," a demonic voice said from the shadows. I looked around to see bright red eyes glaring at me from the ceiling, they were... Sharingan eyes. Why were they on the... Ceiling? I may never know since I was brought back to reality as a hand collapse around my neck.

"What the fuck, Kurai?" I knew this voice... It was... Hmm... Madara's. "You were planning all along weren't you...? You were just trying to figure out my plans then you were going to leave me." I felt a kunai being pressed to my arm and it went all the way down to my wrist making a trail of blood. Then it went to my neck and was pressed down again all the way to my collarbone. Then the hand on my throat tightened as i felt a pair of lips crush into mine. Sparks went through my body as the hand and lips disappeared.

"Well guess what... It's not going to happen." I then felt a kunai being stabbed in my stomach as I looked up to see Madara's face smiling cruelly at me as I screamed bloody murder.

**Back in the forest**

"I'm sorry, Kurai, it had to be done", Toshi said watching as Kurai laid passed out on the floor. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear sighing. Then she snapped her fingers, disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

Opening my eyes I saw the sky, filled with stars. I wiped my face to realize that it was wet, then I remembered the dream. I was together with Madara in it. Why else would he have said we were together, then kiss me. Then i remembered what the kiss in the dream felt like, it felt like sparks going through my body. I got off the floor to realize that I was still in the forest floor. I groaned and stood up packing up the scroll and started for the hide out.

At the hideout, I groaned and fell on my bed, not even bothering to change into my night clothes. I was staring at the ceiling thinking about my dream and how it all connected to my life. Then i thought about my mother and the horrified expression she had when she saw my father's corpse on the floor. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, bringing my legs to my chest and resting my head in between my knees. My mind was wandering everywhere, until i remembered the song Toshi sang and thought of the lyrics. I hummed thoughtfully as I thought really hard about them, and the secret meaning within them. I felt my bed sink in as someone sat on the edge of my bed.

"How long have you been here?" I asked the person in the dark.

"Hmmmmm, not to long. I had just walked in right now", Madara's voice came. I must of been lost in my thoughts not to have heard him walk in. I nodded from my knees. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Just thinkin'", I said. I felt Madara lay down on my black comforter, getting comfortable. 'He's so different, this isn't the heartless Madara', i thought to myself as i felt Madara pull me down so I was lying next to him. I sighed and got under my blanket ready to go to sleep. My last thought was 'I'm not the same person i was before either' .

.


	20. Authurs Note! IMPORTANT

Ok sooooo look I been thinking about these chapters and this story for a while and I realized my character is a mary sue

So this is whats going to happen I know im writing in quiet of it of slang right now but that's because im in a hurry.

But this is what's going to happen im going to redo all the chapters and they are going to be 100 times better because the first one sucked so im going to start now and yeah hopefully by the end of this week all the chapters will be 100% better and my character wont be a mary sue anymore

Thanks for your reviews and support

~love Kurai xxx


End file.
